


Benediction

by CosmicPrincen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: -ish lmao, 100 Drabble Challenge, 2005 World Juniors, Bittersweet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tfw ur first gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincen/pseuds/CosmicPrincen
Summary: 100 words on post-loss comfort





	

**Author's Note:**

> [incoherent mumbling and vague gestures]

You are never further from home than after failure.They curl together on one bed, bookending loss in the space between their bodies.

(Sasha has no more tears. He has ragged, fluttering breaths and pain in his shoulder)

(Zhenya has never been so tired, his heart has never been so heavy-- too heavy to hold)

Zhenya doesn't say: _next year_

He touches Sasha's face with his hand, then his lips.

Their mouths brush together.  
Sasha's breath shudders, hollow and slow. His face tips upward. Zhenya kisses him. Sasha kisses back.

And they fall asleep

 

between one kiss

 

 

 

and the next


End file.
